desert song
by ANARCHY
Summary: my first fan fic, please r+r. this is for all the yamcha fans out there
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
-Then, twenty years ago-  
  
It was a humid temperature inside the stone house that concealed my older brother and me. And I found myself surprised to wake up early in the morning when it was nice and cool, or humid. That was the word we used to describe cool temperature. But when it was hot it was fucking hot. I could already tell it was going to be another hot day for us. For some weird reason, people called my brother and me the bandit brothers. I guess it was something to do with the fact that we were brothers and desert bandits. Go figure, now that I think about it, it don't take a rocket scientist to figure out why we were named that. .  
  
" Hey Yamcha. Good morning Puar."  
  
"Good morning Master Ronin. How do you want your eggs?"  
  
"Over easy, please. Hey, Yamcha, did you see that ridiculous girl again last night?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. And it's none of your damn business."  
  
"Just asking, you big freak. I have an idea for today."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We can go train some more. And then you can show me how to master the wolf fang fist."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Hey, Puar, hurry up with the eggs, I'm going to take this punk down to the god given ground."  
  
"Whatever dude."  
  
We headed up to a hill of rocks right after breakfast. After all the years since our parents died and Yamcha had to take the responsibilities of taking care of me when we first ran away from the orphanage, until we encountered Puar and then retreating into the desert. Our father taught Yamcha martial arts and the wolf fang fist attack. Since we first began to live in the desert, Yamcha has been teaching me same techniques our father taught him, and I have been taking it all through the mind and flowing it out the body. It was no easy task to follow in the footsteps of two great martial artists. Or, that's what I thought at first.  
  
"Good session today, Ronin. Maybe next time you could control your energy and not kill that dinosaur. It is said that the first time you kill an animal, you become a man. But we'll just save that until your ten. At least we got dinner now.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who was that girl that you saw last night? I'll know if you're lying, because Puar will tell me."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell. Her name's Bulma, and she's dynamite, man, I mean she is hot!"  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"You don't understand. You gotta like girls. Anyway, I think I'll go see her tonight."  
  
"Can I go with you? Please?"  
  
"Sorry bro, but we need some one to guard the house. And you're the toughest here, so you're gonna stay. All right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After a couple of hours and some hunks of dinosaur meat, daylight fell, and nighttime came. And the last words from my brother that I will never forget. Ever.  
  
"Ok, Ronin, I'm gonna go now. Be careful and watch out for dinosaurs."  
  
"When are you gonna come back, Yamcha?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Ok, bye Yamcha, bye Puar."  
  
"Bye Master Ronin."  
  
"Bye Ronin."  
  
I watched as Yamcha and Puar ride off in a capsule car, and that was the last time I ever saw them.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Master Yamcha?"  
  
"It's just too much responsibility. And I have to live my own life. What am I gonna do when he grows up? He's too much for me to take care of."  
-THREE YEARS LATER-  
  
It has been over three years, and Yamcha and Puar haven't come back from their little trip. It has been raining for three days now and no sign of any body and anything. Over the years, I have grown into my own as a fighter and mastered the wolf fang fist technique. I have grown into the desert bandit persona as well. And I have grown a hatred for people. Due to my past experience with a person that was supposed to take care of me, other people would kind of have the same feelings of humanity if your only family happens to desert you. And speaking of this certain 'person', if I ever see him again, including that damn cat and the woman he deserted me for, I will personally kill all three of the bastards. 


	2. chapter two

i don't own yamcha or any body else in this crappy fic, except Ronin, he's my character  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-Then, twenty years ago-  
  
It was a humid temperature inside the stone house that concealed my older brother and me. And I found myself surprised to wake up early in the morning when it was nice and cool, or humid. That was the word we used to describe cool temperature. But when it was hot it was fucking hot. I could already tell it was going to be another hot day for us. For some weird reason, people called my brother and me the bandit brothers. I guess it was something to do with the fact that we were brothers and desert bandits. Go figure, now that I think about it, it don't take a rocket scientist to figure out why we were named that. .  
  
" Hey Yamcha. Good morning Puar."  
  
"Good morning Master Ronin. How do you want your eggs?"  
  
"Over easy, please. Hey, Yamcha, did you see that ridiculous girl again last night?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. And it's none of your damn business."  
  
"Just asking, you big freak. I have an idea for today."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We can go train some more. And then you can show me how to master the wolf fang fist."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Hey, Puar, hurry up with the eggs, I'm going to take this punk down to the god given ground."  
  
"Whatever dude."  
  
We headed up to a hill of rocks right after breakfast. After all the years since our parents died and Yamcha had to take the responsibilities of taking care of me when we first ran away from the orphanage, until we encountered Puar and then retreating into the desert. Our father taught Yamcha martial arts and the wolf fang fist attack. Since we first began to live in the desert, Yamcha has been teaching me same techniques our father taught him, and I have been taking it all through the mind and flowing it out the body. It was no easy task to follow in the footsteps of two great martial artists. Or, that's what I thought at first.  
  
"Good session today, Ronin. Maybe next time you could control your energy and not kill that dinosaur. It is said that the first time you kill an animal, you become a man. But we'll just save that until your ten. At least we got dinner now.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who was that girl that you saw last night? I'll know if you're lying, because Puar will tell me."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell. Her name's Bulma, and she's dynamite, man, I mean she is hot!"  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"You don't understand. You gotta like girls. Anyway, I think I'll go see her tonight."  
  
"Can I go with you? Please?"  
  
"Sorry bro, but we need some one to guard the house. And you're the toughest here, so you're gonna stay. All right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After a couple of hours and some hunks of dinosaur meat, daylight fell, and nighttime came. And the last words from my brother that I will never forget. Ever.  
  
"Ok, Ronin, I'm gonna go now. Be careful and watch out for dinosaurs."  
  
"When are you gonna come back, Yamcha?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Ok, bye Yamcha, bye Puar."  
  
"Bye Master Ronin."  
  
"Bye Ronin."  
  
I watched as Yamcha and Puar ride off in a capsule car, and that was the last time I ever saw them.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Master Yamcha?"  
  
"It's just too much responsibility. And I have to live my own life. What am I gonna do when he grows up? He's too much for me to take care of."  
-THREE YEARS LATER-  
  
It has been over three years, and Yamcha and Puar haven't come back from their little trip. It has been raining for three days now and no sign of any body and anything. Over the years, I have grown into my own as a fighter and mastered the wolf fang fist technique. I have grown into the desert bandit persona as well. And I have grown a hatred for people. Due to my past experience with a person that was supposed to take care of me, other people would kind of have the same feelings of humanity if your only family happens to desert you. And speaking of this certain 'person', if I ever see him again, including that damn cat and the woman he deserted me for, I will personally kill all three of the bastards. 


End file.
